


Отличный был бы выстрел

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Бартона переосмысление жизни и он медленно проворачивает в голове перспективы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличный был бы выстрел

**Author's Note:**

> Смысл текста между строк.

Бартон ненавидел такие моменты, когда чужая сентиментальность накрывала его с головой и душила в своих объятиях. Чужие слезы, чужие слова, чужие чувства. Он старательно забивал в себе все слова, не выговаривал их вслух, молчал и смотрел на то, как Стив сжимает в руках этого странного человека. Джеймс Барнс, мертвый Джеймс-мать-его-Барнс. Мертвый.  
Стив сжимает его в руках, говорит слова, повторяет имена, смеется. Тони удивленно смотрит на это и молча уходит, как проигравший, чуть сгорбив спину. Как человек, который многое проиграл, потерял. Бартон молча смотрит, ему интересно, ему становится интересно заметят ли его, смогут ли заметить? Он бы рассмеялся, но не может, потому что это чужой момент, а он не хотел его рушить. Рушить это все должен не он. Наташа чуть сжимала его плечо, стояла рядом, прислонившись боком. Такая живая, цельная, такая теплая. Он привыкал к ней заново, привыкал дружить, не обнимать ее, не гладить, привыкал думать о ней, как об агенте. Она была теплая, родная, пахла оружейной смазкой и чем-то неуловимым, легким, чем-то своим. Она была близкой и стояла, чуть пошатываясь. Бартон смеялся бы, если бы не видел, если бы ослеп и перестал видеть, голод в ее глазах, жажду, желание, которое сметет все на своем пути, как только он отвернется.  
Он молча покинул поле боя, потому что это тоже была война. Не его Наташа, не его воспоминания. Он молча отошел в сторону, теряя ее тепло, мрачно посмотрел в спину вновь обретенного товарища по команде и усмехнувшись повторил променад Тони. 

По ночам ему все еще снилась его жизнь, его мрачная, насыщенная жизнь. Его сумасшедшие друзья и свобода. Ему снился полет. Бартон столько раз падал с крыши, столько раз смеялся в этот момент, что это перестало быть кошмаром, это перестало быть чем-то за гранью невозможного, нет, теперь это были просто сны, от которых он просыпался. Простыни сбились в ногах, как обычно, он потянулся включить свет и замер на половине пути. Свет ему не понадобиться.  
В тишине всегда хорошо, в тишине можно многое обдумать, решить. Наташа всегда улыбалась, когда говорила о себе, до знакомства, после знакомства, она не переставала улыбаться. Не той вымученной улыбкой, не той, которая выбивает дух. А ласково, по особенному. Теперь Бартон знает, кому она улыбалась, и его это пугает. Пугает пропасть внутри, которая образуется, если она уйдет. Пугает и то, что эта пропасть внутри всегда была и не уменьшилась ни на дюйм. Чертовы мысли, он разбил кулаки о стену, пока заставлял свою голову не думать.  
На кухне темно и пусто, кажется что пусто, почти ничего не видно, Бартон идет на ощупь, пробирается к холодильнику, где-то внутри была еда. Если честно, ему плевать, что и как он будет есть, ему нужно заставить себя дышать и жить дальше, после того, как он видел чужие эмоции, вляпался в них, прожил. Ему нужно их сжевать, размолоть, вывести из организма. Он ненавидел чужие сентиментальные чувства. Чужое присутствие он тоже ненавидел, но ощущал тем плотнее, чем ближе оно было.  
Барнс оказался высоким, таким же высоким как Клинт. Почему-то в руках кэпа тот выглядел меньше, младше, ощутимо хрупкий что ли. Бартон хмыкает и двигает парня? Мужчину? В сторону. Двигает не осознанно, как пытается выдворить из своей головы свои мысли, как пытается проникнуть в нее обратно в одиночестве. Барнс молчал, и это было так удобно, так выгодно, не надо было заставлять себя говорить, не надо было ничего делать, только дышать и жевать кусочек сыра, который он выловил в холодильнике.  
Никто из них так и не заговорил, молча просидели за столом до рассвета, и когда свет затеплился на стенах, дом начал оживать. Особняк начал приходить в себя, и вязкие мысли начали исчезать.  
Тони появился на кухне первым, не спавший, бледный, потрепанный, как будто бы за ночь постаревший. Вцепился в кружку кофе и так и не сказал ни одной язвительной фразы, и Бартон оценил эту тишину в десять баллов из десяти, потому что он выглядел так же, как Бартон выглядел сейчас.  
Кэп появился позднее и Тони уже не застал. Только кивнул присутствующим и направился в мастерскую. Бартон любил наблюдать за ними, за их взаимодействием, за их впечатляющей слепотой. Ближе чем друзья, ближе чем братья, но все еще не понимают к чему пришли.  
\- Они забавные, - Бартон проговорил это вслух, для себя, не для чужих ушей, так вышло. Барнс, замерший в отдалении, только мрачно смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Клинт, усмехнувшись, ушел.  
Покинул поле боя, сдав его Наташе, которая хотела говорить. В ней это было видно. Бартон хорошо ее изучил, прекрасно ориентировался, и потому выбирался сейчас из особняка, не желая видеть их разговоры.  
Он встретил его на кухне и на следующий день, и позднее, и даже тогда, когда не собирался никого встретить. Он хромал, все еще сказывалась последняя миссия, отчаянно чесались исцарапанные руки, Бартон тихо ругался под нос и не впечатался в Барнса, только потому что в последний момент успел остановиться. Они были странной командой, два снайпера, не предназначенных для командной работы.  
\- Хороший полет, - улыбка на губах Барнса выглядела каким-то изуродованным росчерком, чем-то невероятным.  
Клинт удивленно хлопал глазами и так и забыл ответить. Барнс вышел из кухни, Тони ввалился следом и почти сцапал кружку кофе себе, почти, раненным он все же уступал иногда.  
\- Ты заметил какой он милый?  
\- Кто?  
\- Бартон, не спи, я про Барнса.  
\- Милый?  
Пугающий – да, угрожающий – да, раздражающий- да, но милый. Бартон усмехнулся, кажется он начинал понимать, что Тони находил в общении с этим угрюмым типом, скорее всего начал понимать. Не до конца уверенный он решился попробовать.  
\- Милый говоришь?  
\- О да, - усмешка Тони была зеркальной, той самой, которую Клинт давно не видел. Они в последнее время редко объединялись против кого-то.  
Парочка Тони Клинт были ужасны хотя бы тем, что не умели молчать. Кэп отчаянно краснел и пытался привить им манеры общения, элементарные, чуть-чуть. Не выходило. Слова окружали со всех сторон, Бартон переставлял их в удобной ему форме, выстраивал заново опоры и основы для новых провокаций. Больше не было теплого бока Наташи рядом с ним, она сидела отдельно. Больше никто не стоял за спиной, они все еще не нашли общий язык, и на половине миссий Бартон был в одиночестве. Клинт видел, как старается Тони, как его выворачивает от этого старания, как он искажает факты, данные, как он просит и требует внимания кэпа, видел с каким трудом сдерживает себя Барнс, видел, но не давал шанса ему спастись. Его всегда окружали слова, с самого детства, его учили ими пользоваться, а Барнс, кажется, забыл как это.  
Он отмахивался, он рычал что-то, молчал, ругался матом, выражал свои эмоции скупо и не хотя. Бартон ловил себя на том, что не может остановиться и хочет еще больше. Хочет поддаться, подойти ближе, иногда даже прикоснуться. Барнс был странный, Барнс не умел говорить.  
Это было раздражающе по началу, встречаться на кухне и проводить время в тишине, вместе. Раздражало, Клинт злился и слова лились потоком. В какой-то момент он смирился, с чужим присутствием смирился и больше не хотел говорить. Не хотел делить тишину со словами. Он сам не понял, когда он привык. Когда Барнс тоже к ним привык, смирился с ними.  
Общие вечера в гостиной всегда были печальным зрелищем, потому что Бартон и Тони не могли решить, что смотреть. А если они решали, что смотреть, то они больше не могли молчать и заполняли эфир словами, комментариями и смехом. Это всегда было согласно неведомым правилам, ритуал не иначе. Раньше Бартон сидел подле Наташи, в случае чего просил в шутку спасти его, прижимался к ее теплому боку. Теперь он сидел возле Барнса и в случае чего, непреднамеренно дергал его, пихал в бок, смеялся и чувствовал тепло. Не правильное, но нужное ему тепло.  
Когда все стало серьезнее? Когда все поменялось? Когда Барнс ушел на миссию, и Стив вместе с Наташей, замерев, ждали известий. Когда там все полетело к чертям, и Мстители полным составом прибыли на место заварушки? Когда Бартон поймал его в прицел и не смог нажать на курок? Отличная была позиция, слабый ветерок, Барнс как на ладони и один выстрел, никто не догадается, никто никогда не узнает. Даже Старк, хотя нет, Тони узнает, но он прикроет, закроет, ему тоже есть что терять и есть за кого побороться. Когда все так изменилось, что Бартон просто смотрел на профиль через прицел и молчал в эфире, не произнося позывные.  
Они встретились на кухне тем же вечером, Бартон сидел за столом и разламывал тост на кусочки. Есть не хотелось, хотелось додумать мысль о том, что Наташа - не главное, что больше не нужно прятать себя в ее волосах, в ее улыбке, в ее всем. Наташа - не главное, и болит так внутри не потому что она ушла, нет, потому что Барнс не дошел. Бартон готов истерично смеяться и вспоминать все шутки про Старка, готов открыть рот и хрипло выдохнуть, но молчит. Барнс проходит в кухню, как обычно оседает где-то напротив и молча пьет молоко, они с Роджерсом как будто сговорились. Бартону нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться, высказать все то, на что он не имел права, говорить вслух о беспокойстве, о безрассудстве, говорить-говорить-говорить. Но вместо этого он молчит, глядя в свою тарелку на гору крошева.  
\- Отличный был бы выстрел, - кажется Барнс решительно настроен говорить за него, это немного пугает, смущает, выбивает из колеи.  
\- У меня слишком много человечности, - вот сейчас Бартон усмехается, пытается думать о том, что он говорит правду, что у него она есть, внутренняя человечность. Он старается подумать о том, что он не эгоистичная тварь, которая в очередной раз ворует у кого-то, что-то, нет, он человек с чувствами, полноценный.  
\- Человечней было бы пристрелить. – И слова у Барнса злые, прочувствованные, как будто бы терять уже нечего, как будто бы он уже все потерял.  
Бартон не знает, как так случается, что он стоит позади него положив руки на плечи. Он не понимает, как под пальцами оказывается металлическая рука, а возле живота чужие волосы, темные, густые, вьющиеся. Он не помнил ни с чего началось, ни чем оно должно заканчиваться, ему было интересно только одно. Почему он так долго добирался до мысли, что ему во всем этом нужна была не Наташа. Что не она причина того, что он молчит и сходит с ума. Не ее профиль в прицеле показался красивым.  
Человечней было пристрелить их обоих. Снайперы не способны жить в сообществах, в командах. Нет. Они ругаются, ругаются на чем свет стоит, хуже чем Тони и Стив, гораздо хуже. Наташа понимающе смотрит и молчит, она всегда молчит, когда от нее ничего не зависит. Бартон понимал насколько это все глупо, насколько глупо срываться на Барнса снова и снова, как идиотски выставлять себя Тони-чертовым-Старком, но не мог остановиться. Просто не мог.  
\- А ты все еще собираешься сдохнуть, нарвавшись на бандитскую пулю в голову, - его несет, его несет к берегам, где больше не будет ничего кроме тишины, где его нервная система перестанет бунтовать. Его несет, и Бартон не может заставить себя заткнуться.  
Когда они видятся в следующий раз, у Бартона перемотаны руки и грудная клетка. Он с трудом загоняет в себя воздух и заставляет себя думать о том, что жизнь продолжается. Что удивительно Барнс не кричит, не удивляется, не произносит ни слова. Только прижимается теплым боком ближе и тихо ровно дышит. Бартон тихо выдыхает, так тихо, что сам с трудом улавливает этот момент.  
\- Хорошо, идиот из нас двоих - я.  
Это максимум, который он может позволить себе. Максимум его способностей к извинениям.


End file.
